Take Him, He's Mine
by TrueAngeltoErik
Summary: Bardock/OFC. She drives him wild, he drives her nuts. She drives him to distraction, he still drives her nuts. He starts to develop feelings, and now they have something in common... But he still drives her nuts. She wouldn't want him any other way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Well, I'm sure you know the routine… I don't own DBZ, including places, names, and events that you have seen before. All I own are doggies, but if you try to sue me for those, I'll meet you at a battlefield.

Now, this isn't my first story ever, but it's my first DB story ever. Mostly, I've just lurked.. So, well, that being said… Play nice.

Take Him, He's Mine

Chapter One

:Blah, blah, blah: = Thoughts.

Kiya pushed herself up from the floor, using her arms for support. She glared at the tiny little moving orb that occupied the other side of the room. She exhaled quickly, and shook away the pain before continuing her fight. She had programmed the machine to send blasts at her, and was just now starting to falter. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't rest; not even for a drink of water or ale. There would never ever be a chance in a true battle she could call a time out, she was thirsty, she needed a drink.

No, the machine would stop on its own accord; she didn't know when. No Saiyan ever did. "Come on, let's finish you bastard," she glared at the inanimate object again and stood at ready.

From far away, she could have sworn she heard footsteps on the upper deck of the room. She liked having an audience, it pushed her; made her show off. So long as they merely observed her skills, and stayed in the background that is.

"Ky-" the voice started, then stopped suddenly, leaving the female to believe they had seen she was locked in battle, and would not have responded no matter what was said. Figuring she had a better chance of getting out of this if she was above her tiny opponent, she kicked off against the wall and hovered above the ground. She prepared for a Spirit Cannon when out of the corner of her eye, the door opened once again.

"What the-?" Now she knew she wasn't imagining things. She turned and looked, ready to tell the intruder to get the hell out; she was too busy to talk, when her opponent, the tiny harmless looking orb blasted her to the wall and disappeared. That was it. It was over. Just like that, she was 'dead.'

She shook her head trying to rid her body of the pain, and the embarrassment she felt over having her butt handed to her by a tiny blob. "Alright, that's it, who the hell's up there?"

Silence.

She threw down the towel she had around her neck and floated to the upper decks where again, she didn't see a soul.

She harrumphed; hoping whoever it was getting a hell of a beating for interrupting her, and thus making her appear pathetic and incompetent. She figured if they weren't, she'd deliver the honors herself just as soon as she found out who it was.

"Got your ass kicked, did you Kiya?" It spoke from behind her.

: Couldn't stay away, could you, you bastard..:

She flexed her hand, preparing to smack the hell out of whoever was here with her.

: Alright, I'm ready..:

Slowly, as not to give away her intentions, she turned towards the voice.

"So, how much are you willing to pay me to keep it a secret?" Bardock grinned at her, handing her an ale. "I thought you'd want this." He finished.

"Damnit, what are you doing here?" She growled at him, "I was ready to kill you."

"You couldn't even kill the orb," he laughed as she took the ale and swallowed it in one gulp. "I saw."

"Oh shut up, you saw nothing. What you saw is yourself distracting me, that's what you saw."

"I do a good job of it then, don't I?" He raised an eyebrow to her, saluting her with his bottle.

Kiya rubbed her face and looked towards the door, "I can't tell you how much I enjoy our little chats Bardock, but to save some time, why don't you just tell me what you want so you can leave me alone."

"Touchy, aren't we?"

:Grumble.:

"Yes!" She hissed, "I'm not happy with you right now."

"Oh, relax, no one's here but me. No one saw but me. What do you think I'm going to do? Tell the king himself?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," she mumbled, floating down to ground level and collecting her belongings.

He winked and followed, "Now who would that benefit?" He continued on, starting to laugh. "Not you, and certainly not King Vegeta, it would kill him knowing he had such a weakling in our race who couldn't even beat a pre-set sparring machine."

He stopped laughing as she crossed her arms and looked him up and down. Yes, it was time for her to have a flesh and blood competitor. "I know you didn't just call me weak…"

"Yes I believe I did. Weak, weak, weak, weak, and weak."

:Ohh hell no..:

She swallowed the verbal rage that was pounding on her vocal chords, he was trying to elicit a response and she knew it. "Do you think you can do any better?"

"Half dead."

"Fine, I'll make that happen. I'll slaughter you to within an inch of your life, throw you down there, and then bang on everything I can get my hands on- just to make noise."

He tck-ed. "That's not very nice."

The female rolled her eyes, "Why do I bother talking to you?" She wondered, watching Bardock step closer to her. An evil idea formed in her head.

"But," he continued, "You send me down there, and I know you'll be around as backup right?"

"Psh, not on your life, Scooter."

Bardock crossed his arms and stared at her, he expected that type of response. Although he didn't doubt in this mock battle, she wouldn't lift a finger to help him, when push comes to shove, she'd help; she'd be backup.

And then gloat about it.

"Anyway," She continued, shimmying up to him, laying her head on his shoulder, "How could someone as strong and well known as you need my help? I could never be as strong as you are."

It sickened her, catering to his ego. She'd much rather give him a boot in the pants and be done with it.

"I…you…" Bardock rubbed the back of his head, this was unexpected. Should he push her away? Hug her? Wrap his tail around her? Sniff out a sandwich? What?

Kiya sized him up, and promptly stomped on his foot. "If you ever, ever, ever pull something on me like that again, I swear I'll kill you," She hissed, eyeing him with daggers. "I don't care who you are, or what your position is, don't talk to me."

"Ah you're just angry," Bardock waved his hand, before looking down at his foot. "You don't mean that."

"Like hell I do! Justt, go away." She turned on her heels and pushed the doors just hard enough so they banged against the building.

"I guess you're going away first," her annoyance called out to her, following moments later.

She paused, and closed her eyes, willing herself to not shove him into a wall at that moment.

"Go home, Bardock.."

Welll, *Peeks out from around the corner waving a sign that says FIRST EVER, FIRST EVER*


	2. Chapter 2

Take Him, He's Mine

Chapter Two.

:Blah blah blah: Kiya's Thoughts

*Blah blah blah*= Bardock's Thoughts.

If it were at all possible for Saiyans to be hypocritical and do the exact opposite of what they say, Kiya would be in the Saiyan Dictionary, giving a big cheesy smile and a 'thumbs up'. She didn't expect Bardock to go home; he never listened to a damn thing she said. On the other side of the coin, she had no intention of returning home either.

She made the five-block hike into town and looked around for place to have her ale. No, she wasn't an alcoholic, she just wanted to sit quietly with her drink, and think back on her semi-battle and not have to deal with annoying intruders who knew how to push her buttons.

Settling back into a corner booth, a thought hit her. Bardock didn't do anything she told him. She was raised in a family in similar circumstances. Someone, usually her father, put her mother under rules or desires- much like a king.

Then her mother would turn around and do exactly what she wanted, regardless.

In the human world, females could equate this betrayal by the woman in terms of shopping and money.

Now that she was in the role of her father, she could easily see why he got so annoyed. When she was younger, she wanted to be just like her mother in that respect. Who wouldn't want that much power over their mate you could do anything you wanted, and still keep him too? When she was in her early twenties she finally asked her mom how she did it, what her secret was.

Her answer?

"Next time you ask a stupid question I'll knock your teeth out of your mouth."

Yep, so much for Saiyan motherly love.

Kiya took another drink and finally got about to surveying the room. Mostly soldiers, a few third-class civilians, a few shriners looking for a good time, and of course, a few women who, for a few extra coins, would buff more than your pod.

"If I sit with you, are you going to throw your drink in my face and huff off?"

She shook her head; she was tired of arguing with him. Sometimes it was easier just to let them have their way… And then make them pay later.

"Too bad, I was kind of looking forward to the free drink, "he slid in across from her. "So.. Aren't you going to do anything? No ranting and raving? No telling me to stick a snake up my ass? No threatening to hurl me into a wall?"

:Tck:

"Nope," She said calmly, sipping her drink. "I've got my ale. I'm happy."

: Or at least I was:

She looked over his head and noticed food. She wondered if they were ever to eat something, not together, but you know… at the same time, would she be able to get away with stabbing him with a fork if he tried to eat off her plate. It was applied in her family.

"I…"

"I'm getting another!" She polished off the last of her drink, and scampered back up to the bar before he had a chance to complete his sentence. She didn't really want another, but she didn't really feel like talking either. At least the more she had, she could talk without thinking and not even know it.

She made it up to the front, and drummed her fingers along the polished wood. She wasn't an expert at imports and exports, where do we get the wood from, I wonder?

"Evenin' Princess," one of her observed soldiers sat next to her, giving her an oversized grin.

Kiya eyed him coldly, "Hello. And goodbye."

"Hold up woman, what's your rush? I just got here."

"Bull shit, you have not. I watched you an hour ago."

"Watched me, eh?"

"Yes, and in that hour, I've observed you try and hit on three girls, dance with a light pole, and kiss another in your crew. An officer, by the looks of his armor. Now, if he did not beat the crap out of you for that little stunt, I will do the process myself for you bothering me. Now get lost." She huffed, picking up her drink and walking back to Bardock, sliding an ale to him.

"So you're as hard on everyone else as you are on me, huh?"

"Oh shut up and drop it. I need to ask you a question."

He mock bowed his head, "My Lady."

She ignored it. "How the hell did you know I was here?"

"Easy. I sensed you."

He wasn't going to tell her he stuck his head in over half the bars looking for her.

"Psh, get the hell out of here, what do you mean you sensed me?"

"Just what I said. One of these days, that ability is going to be very useful to you. You'll see."

"Doubt it."

"What happened back there?" He asked, changing the subject back again.

"Nothing, I told you. I took care of it."

"And what if I wasn't here," he said in a sing song voice. "You could be sold as some slave by now."

"You didn't do a damn thing, you didn't even know."

"I would have if he touched you."

She snorted, "Honey if he touched me, he'd be obliterated. I don't need you to watch out for me."

"I know, I know." He shook his head, agreeing with her.

"Then why do you keep bothering me all the time?" Her voice raised an octave.

"Maybe we should finish this elsewhere," He stood and grabbed her arm, noticing the looks others were giving them. Saiyans didn't care squat about verbal fights. It was just a nuisance.

Kiya let him drag her out of the bar and take a seat outside. In that brief minute, something had changed in his demeanor. Now, she absolutely had to know. She settled down and stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

: What have you done, Bardock, and what's worse… Why do I care? ;

He sat next to her and looked off in the distance. "You ever notice how things are brighter when there's the full moon around?"

"Cut the crap, what's on your mind?"

"Now you suddenly care?"

"Not really, but since you followed me all this way, it must be a doozy."

"I'm leaving soon."

"I see…"

"No, you don't get it. Planet Kanassa"

"And?" She raised a brow. Where was he going with this?

"Andd.. I'm.. Well, you know.."

"You're not scared, are you?" She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in close. This would be a scandal, this would ruin him. They may argue and fight all the time, but she didn't want him destroyed.

"No way, just wanted to let you know is all," He stood up, putting his hands behind his back. " Iwon't be following you around like some puppy anymore."

"When do you leave?"

"Next few days."

"You have a team?"

"Why, you want to be on it?"

"Of course not, you big dummy. I'm just making conversation."

"Yes, I have a team."

She nodded mutely. Well this was a shock. She expected a hundred other things, but not learning he was to leave. And possibly never come back.

"Fight strong," she said, her pride not letting her give him a huge hug and saying no, don't go. Stay with me. In Saiyan culture, it just wasn't done. No matter how much one would want it. "And if you have to die, die like a man."

He nodded, looking sideways at her. "I'll do that."

"Well, best of luck.." She let it die, before taking a step back.

:Ugh, just say it you pathetic weakling. You'll miss him. .. It's not that hard:

He took a step in the other direction "See you soon."

*Come on! You can hug her, she's your friend damnit. You're allowed friends.*

She waved, "Let me know if you need anything. Here, I'll help you."

"I know."

:You are a spineless worm.:

*You are a gutless jellyfish*

"Can.. Uh, can I at least walk you home?"

"Uh huh.. Come on, warrior. Let's go."


End file.
